


You Can Be My Daddy

by DIEMONDS



Category: Naruto
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIEMONDS/pseuds/DIEMONDS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato comes home drunk and Naruto helps him get to bed. What he didn't expect, though, was them ending up having sex! Warnings: Yaoi, Incest, Explicit language. Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Be My Daddy

Naruto Namikaze was currently sitting at his desk doing his homework. He should have done it already, but he rather spent his day hanging out with his friends, so now he had to do 5 pages of Math, 3 pages of English and 3 pages of Chemistry all in one night. Nice job.

He looked at his wall clock; 1:47AM.  _Damn…_

He continued with his Chemistry work. To get salts, ionic compounds, you have to neutralize an acid and a base.

Neutralization is a chemical reaction in which an acid and a base react to form a salt. Water is frequently, but not necessarily, produced as well.

An acid is a substance which reacts with a base. Commonly, acids can be identified as tasting sour, reacting with metals such as calcium, and bases like sodium carbonate. Aqueous acids have a pH under 7, with acidity increasing the lower the pH. Chemicals or substances having the property of an acid are said to be acidic.

A base in chemistry is a substance that can accept hydrogen ions (protons) or more generally, donate a pair of valence electrons. A soluble base is referred to as an alkali if it contains and releases hydroxide ions (OH−) quantitatively.

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" the blond shouted while throwing his hands in the air. He covered his eyes with them and rubbed the sleep away. He was already getting tired and he still had so much work to do.

How he wished he was his father in that moment. His father, Minato Namikaze, was currently getting drunk with his friends, as one of his friends is having a bachelor party. Lucky him.

"Back to these stupid acid's and base's… Ugh" Naruto groaned and continued with his work.

A while later he could barely keep his eyes open. He looked at the clock again; 3:08AM.

Suddenly he heard some noises coming from outside the house. He looked out of his window and saw something blonde. It was his father, completely drunk, trying to put the key into the keyhole, without much success. Naruto sighed and walked downstairs.

He unlocked the door and saw his father still holding the key. The man looked up at him and grinned. "Naruto!"

"Hey, dad. Finally decided to come home, huh?" Naruto said in a very housewife-ish way.

"Yeah. Me and the guys had such a blast!" Minato laughed.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Naruto grabbed his father by his upper arm and led him inside. He closed and locked the door behind him.

"What are  _you_  still doing up?" Minato asked, still widely grinning.

"Um… Doesn't matter…" he tried to push the subject away. His father wasn't one of those strict helicopter parents, but he could be quite scary at moments. And Naruto wasn't going to be pushing his luck anytime soon.

"Ugh" his father suddenly groaned. "It's so warm in here…"

"Well it's winter so it's like -10°C outside. I had to turn up the heating."

Minato put a hand on his stomach and walked over to the couch. He slowly sat on it and then laid across it. "I don't feel that good…"

"I swear to God, if you throw up all over the living-" Naruto's sentence was cut short when Minato threw up all over himself and the floor around him.

The younger blond groaned and walked over to his father. He put his arms around the man's upper arms and helped him stand up. "Come on… Let's get you washed up."

They walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom, Minato hanging onto Naruto.

At first Naruto wanted to prepare a bath for his father, but decided rather not to since Minato would probably drown due to his current state. So the shower it was.

Naruto grabbed the end of his father's sweater and pulled it up and over his father's head. Then he proceeded with the shirt and the socks. Then came the pants. Eventually Minato was left in his tight black boxer briefs.  _That sexy little fuckable ass… No! Stop right there! This isn't the time for incest sex fantasies! Deal with that later!_

"Um… Dad?"

"Hm?" Minato opened his eyes slowly.

"D-Do you think you can shower yourself or?" asked Naruto. He sort of hoped that his father would say yes, but he also hoped he would say no. Argh, he was just so confused!

"Not really…"

There you have it.

"Fine" sighed the younger blond. He grabbed the elastic waistband from his father's boxer briefs and slowly pulled them down. He closed both of his yes, but his hormones got the best of him. He opened them and was just amazed. His father was huge!

"See something you like, Naru-chan?" his father asked grinning.

The blond blushed and threw the briefs across the room. "Shut up and get into the shower."

Minato did as he was told. Naruto quickly got rid of his shirt and opened the shower faucet. The warm water started to sprinkle all over Minato's body. Very muscular and sexy body.  _No!_

He squeezed some shampoo onto his hand and started rubbing it all across his father's chest and other body parts. He was starting to get lower, dangerously lower to Minato's penis.  _Oh God… Kill me. Why do I have to deal with this?!_

Naruto quickly went over the sex organ twice, just enough to get some shampoo on it.  _There. That'll do it for now. He can take another shower later._

"Mmm… Naruto" Minato moaned as Naruto was rubbing his chest and stomach.

The teen blushed and continued with his doing. He then turned the faucet back on and rinsed away the shampoo. He then helped his father out of the shower and dried him with a towel.

They walked into Minato's room and Naruto gave him a pair of gray sweatpants he found inside Minato's drawer. "There you go" he said as he handed the pants to him.

"No wait!" he quickly added. He opened the drawer again and pulled out some black boxer briefs. "Forgot these."

Minato somehow managed to get into the clothes and threw himself on his bed. "Mmm… Feels nice" he moaned as the cool material brushed against his skin.

Naruto grabbed the sheets on the bed and spread them across his father. "There. Now you go sleep, you lazy ass drunk!"

Naruto turned around and was about to make a step when he felt a hand grab him by his wrist. He turned around and saw his father looking at him with pleading eyes. "Stay… Please…" Minato whispered.

_God damn it!_

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and just stood there.  _Don't…make…a…move._

"Naruto?" his father called his name in a soft voice.

"Hm?"

"Please stay here… I hate being alone."

The younger blond sighed and decided to stay. He took off his pants, leaving only his boxer briefs on, and raised the sheets. He lay down next to his father and covered them with the soft material.

"Good night, dad" Naruto said. He turned around, facing away from his father. He couldn't possibly look at the man right now. That and he was also starting to get hard.  _Why me?_

Minato snuggled closer to Naruto and buried his face in his son's back. "Mmm…" he moaned quietly.

The blush on Naruto's cheeks deepened. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down and fall asleep. Too bad he could feel the warm air coming from his father's nose, gently gliding against his skin.

The only thing you could hear in the room was the breathing of the two men. It made Naruto even more nervous. Awkward silence. His father basically snuggling up to him. Him having an erection because of that. God, what did he do to deserve this?

"Mmm… Naru'" Minato said with a dreamy voice. He pressed his body against Naruto's and put his arms around him.

"Eeep" the blond squeaked. His blush deepened. He didn't squeak just because his father was pressed up against him, but because his father's  _erection_  was pressed up against him! "D-Dad?"

"Hmm?"

The blond shifted and turned around, now facing his father. Their erected members both pressed up against each other, making Minato open his eyes. "Naruto?"

Those beautiful blue eyes. Naruto could stare at them forever. Sure he had blue eyes as well, but his father's eyes were sort of different; they were perfect.

Minato raised his hand and gently tucked away some of Naruto's hair that was slightly covering his eyes. He'd have to get a haircut soon. "Beautiful…" he said in a soft and dreamy tone.

_B-Beautiful? Did… Did he just say that?_

"Naruto…" Minato started. "Don't hate me for this, please."

"Wha-" Naruto's sentence was cut short when a pair of warm lips gently crashed against his.  _Dear Lord!_

After processing what just happened, Naruto opened his mouth and let Minato's tongue enter. His father tasted like heaven! Mixed with the taste of alcohol, of course. He then started kissing back. He felt his entire body loosening up, the hair on his arms standing up, and his erection becoming even needier.

Naruto then rolled over, now on top of Minato. He cupped his father's face and they continued smacking their lips. Minato then trailed Naruto's jaw until he reached the teen's ear. "I love you, Naruto" he whispered to him before giving it a lick.

Naruto then went down to place butterfly kisses all over his father's chest. Once he reached Minato's left nipple, he gave it a lick. The older blond moaned as his son continued his gesture with the other nipple.

Once he had enough, Naruto started placing kisses down Minato's stomach until he reached his pants. He grabbed the edge of them and quickly pulled them off, revealing more of his father's happy trail that lead to-  _Oh God. This is seriously happening!_

Naruto grabbed Minato's erection through the boxers and rubbed his hand against it. He got a moan full of sexual lust from his father in return. "Uh, Naruto!"

Naruto began to kiss his way between Minato's thighs. He then grabbed the waistband of his father's boxer briefs and was just about to pull them off when a hand grabbed his wrist. Confused, Naruto looked up.

"Wait, Naruto. Do… Are you sure you want to do this? This isn't really what people call normal and I don't want to cause you any pain, emotional or physical." Minato's tone was caring and worried. It made Naruto smile.

"Dad, I seriously don't give one flying fuck about that right now. We can talk about it later."

"No. This is very big and I don't want to feel like I raped you."

"Dad" Naruto said, "You aren't raping me. I want this. I've wanted it for a long time, I just never really admitted it to myself. So can we continue?"

Minato gave a questioning look at Naruto, still not sure if they should go through with it.

Naruto, having enough of talking, squeezed his father's dick through the briefs which made Minato moan out loud. Thank God they didn't have any neighbors nearby. "Fuck! Okay, continue!"

The younger blond smirked due to his victory.  _Yes!_

Naruto grabbed the rim of Minato's boxers and began to take them off. Pushing Minato's thighs aside, he immediately placed his first lick at the tip of the head. He then made his way down on Naruto's shaft before going back up again. He covered every inch of the beautiful sight in front of him and engulfed it in his mouth.

Minato arched his back as Naruto took him whole, which slightly surprised him; he couldn't remember if any of his lovers ever engulfed him whole in their first try. He grabbed Naruto's hair as his son kept bobbing his head up and down. His fingers grazed through the blonde locks. The way his sons tongue glided on his penis did things to him that he never imagined he would ever experience.

"Ugh… Naruto… I-I'm… I'm going to cum!" moaned Minato with a weak voice.

Naruto didn't care and proceeded with his doing. After some more strokes and swallows, his father couldn't take it any longer. He screamed Naruto's name out loud and ejaculated a bunch of white liquid into his son's mouth. His father tasted so,  _so_  good! He made sure to remember every single bit of it.

Once he was done, Minato stretched out his arm to open the drawer. He took out a bottle of lube and a tiny blue package. He placed it on the table before hovering on top of Naruto to continue their passionate make out session.

After a dozen more moans and pants, Minato reached out to grab the bottle. The older male squeezed the bottle and coated his fingers with the transparent liquid. He then traced Naruto's entrance before gently pressing one finger inside.

"Ah!" Naruto cried. Naruto flinched a bit as he felt the cold, wet finger slowly entering him. He felt another one as Minato tried to stretch it a bit more. This was his first time doing this, so he had no idea what to expect. He just hoped it would be amazing.

When Minato was done, he removed the fingers and grabbed the blue package. He ripped it open and slid the condom on his rock hard member. "Hurry up, dad! Fuck me already!" Naruto begged.

Minato smirked and placed a kiss on the back of Naruto's neck. "So impatient."

Naruto waited impatiently as Minato grabbed both of his butt cheeks and pulled them apart. The older male then rubbed Naruto's entrance several times before pressing the head against it, slowly entering his son.

 _I'm going to Hell for this…_  Minato thought.

Naruto bit his lip as he felt his father pushing past the tight entrance. Minato pulled back and pushed right back inside of Naruto. He was so tight he had to clench his teeth. He was making sure not to hurt the teen, but his libido was going crazy.

He went slowly at first, but began to move faster and faster as he felt Naruto's hole loosen up. It allowed him to move in and out at with a greater ease. "Fuck, dad!" cried Naruto out. It hurt. It hurt badly, but at the same time it felt like the best feeling in the world. He never experienced anything like this.

Several thrust later, Naruto cried out as his prostate was hit when Minato brushed it with his dick. Smirking, he did it again. How he loved hearing those moans and pants. He could easily get used to hearing them every night.

"Ah fuck! Yeah! Right there! Come on, faster, dad!"

Naruto yelled out as Minato pounded him on the bed. He loved the way his father was gentle and rough at the same time.

The older male reached down and began to pump his lover's member to keep in synch with the rhythm of his thrusting. He then leaned down and placed a bunch of kisses on his son's back. "Fuck!" moaned Minato.

They were both panting and moaning hard, enjoying the current doing. "Who's your daddy, Naruto, huh?"

"You!" Naruto said with a few tears in his eyes.

"Say it again! Louder!" Minato ordered.

"You!"

"I'm your what?!"

"You're my daddy! Oh my fucking God, yes, yes, yes!"

"Shit! Naruto, you're so fucking good!" gasped Minato. He felt he was slowly reaching his climax. His moans grew louder and more frequent. A known feeling was stirring up in his stomach. Any time now.

"Naruto! I-I'm about to cum!"

He quickened his thrusts. Their hips were crashing wildly against each other and the friction was driving him insane. Finally a feeling of pure ecstasy overcame him. He thought he saw stars as he came hard into the condom. "OH MY GOD!" he screamed out at the top of his lungs. This was the first time he came so hard, and he enjoyed every millisecond of it!

Naruto reached his climax shorty after. He shot out his load all over the sheets. "DADDY!"

Minato pulled out his dick and Naruto's knees collapsed. He fell to the bed and kept panting and gasping for air like he just finished a marathon. The older male threw the used condom into the trash bin and lay next to his son. Naruto turned to him and smiled at him. "That… was… heavenly" he managed to say in between gasps.

"Yeah" his father smiled back. "I never had such great sex. You're amazing."

Naruto blushed and closed his eyes. He covered himself and his father with the sheets and snuggled up to him. The white sticky fluid was still underneath him, but he seriously couldn't give one fuck about it. He'll take care of it in the morning. All he wanted to do now was to fall asleep in the arms of his father.

"I love you, my precious Naru-chan" Minato said and placed a kiss on top of Naruto's head.

"I love you, too, daddy."


End file.
